Strange boy
by Fangdomgirl
Summary: This is combined for two challenges the 50/50 randomise challenge (pairing 4- Seamus/lavender, prompt 44- what are you doing?) and the 20 continuos pairings challenge (18- Seamus/lavender). This is a lavender is out of bed and discovers something interesting during her midnight walk


Lavender sighs softly as her cold feet touch the stone cold castle floor, she had considered putting shoes on but she needed to remain quiet. Besides she didn't plan to be outside long, only long enough to help quell her nerves about everything that had been happening lately

She took her wand with her as she snuck from her common room, being careful not to wake up the fat lady sleeping in her portrait that guarded their house door

Her mess of curly hair just wouldn't be tamed at the moment as she did her best to smooth it down with her hands. Hours of tossing and turning had seen it become frizzier then normal. She would swear if she saw one of the hogwarts ghosts that she'd frighten them with her current appearance of tangles

She walked down the hallway allowing the moonlight to guide her through the windows that gaped every few steps and streamed the beautiful light in. She had learned not to use the luminos spell the first time she did this in her first year, not only had she woken up the portraits they had complained so loudly that one of the proffesors had come to see what the commotion was and found her instead. She was lucky it was proffesor mcgonagall who found her and not snape, after that she had learned her lesson about sneaking out of bed and lights

She turned the corridor and looked down the darkened hallway, she hadn't been down here before in the dark but something unknown urged her forward and she follows despite her fear

The hallway is so black she can barely see and she uses the dark corridors wall as a guide. With it's help she walks down the seemingly lifeless hallway, shivering despite herself because of the cold atmosphere surrounding her. As she walks her mind wanders to where this might be in the castle and what it might look like when illuminated by daylight

She casts a wary look back to see how far back the rays of silvery moonlight are and notices just how far she's come when all she can see is tiny shimmers of light in the distance, it makes her wonder if it's the castle or her paranoia that's playing tricks with her mind

When she rounds the corner finally she stops short, there are stairs leading down but that's not what catches her eye, no. It's the smoke coming from a shadow who is barely illuminated in moonlight from the window beside them. It takes her a few moments of concentration to realise it's a boy and the moon to completely come out from behind the clouds to realise he's Seamus finnigan a boy from her house famous for blowing things up

That explains the smoke but not what he's doing here. "What are you doing?" She asks as she takes a few steps closer, she can now see the cauldron in print of him that unnatural black smoke is rising from

He looks up startled and she knows he mustn't of heard her. "Oh it's you" he mutters as she sits down beside him "what does it look like" he asked as he motioned to the cauldron. "Practising how to blow potions up?" She asked as she looked into the mess again, it was a lot worse then she had thought. "What were you even making" she asks and he sighs looking defeated "does it even matter"

Taking his look into account she shook her head "and you?" He asked after a moments silence. Hmmm she looked at him distracted "what are you doing?"

"Oh me..." Lavender didn't have any good reason so she just told the truth "taking a mid-night stroll" he seemed to pick up her undertone however "your worried to huh?" She nodded slowly, secretly she wondered if his potion had been part of his own worry for what might happen

"You know I could teach you? I'm not doing to bad in potions" she says and his attention falls back on her "of course you'll need to help me in return, I'm no good at offensive magic" she admits and she swears it isn't a trick if light when he blushes

"Sure" he agrees and she smiles as she stands up "great I'll see you back here, tomorrow night around ten thirty"

She continues down the steps a few before he calls out to her "lavender what are you doing" she flashes him a smile "I already told you, a mid-night stroll" he smiled watching her decend a few more steps before stopping her again with "oh lavender" "yes?" She calls back "thank you" he says and she smiles before he watches her disappear into the dark


End file.
